My tears for you
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Romano was always alone. When he thinks that Spain loves Feliciano more like everybody does Romano wants to break up. But does Spain love Feliciano more? Of course not! But how is Romano going to learn that. ONE SHOT!


**So this is going to be my second story of Hetalia. Again with Romano. This time I am going to make it better. I'm sure! **

**Pairings: Spamano**

* * *

><p><em>PAST 1:<em>

_Romano ran as hard as he could with tears in his eyes. All the bombs fell and Romano prayed for his life. His grandfather left with Feliciano. Well his grandfather chose to leave with Feliciano so he was safe. _

_Romano was hurted. his tears fell the whole time and when he finally found a safe place he dried his rears saying ''I will never cry for anyone again.'' befor running away. What can Romano do when he is so small. So weak...So...So lonely._

_Past 2:_

_Romano was seperated from his brother. Romano stayed with Spain. Romano wouldn't admit it but he loved Spain. Romano is pretty sure Spain loves him too. But his life was broken when he heard Spain saying: ''Feli when you grow older will you marry me?''. Maybe Spain meaned it as a joke but romano's heart broke that day. Romano's heart broke more when he heard Spain begging to Austria to switch the Italy's. _

Now romano was in a body of a 15 year old boy. Became independed and he was lovers with Spain. Even if the dated he knew Spain prefered Feliciano more. Everybody did so why should he...stay together with Spain.

/ThE bReAk Up?\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Romano took a deep breath and walked to Spain's room. Romano knocked against the door and entered when he heard Spains voice ''Come in!''

When Spain saw Romano he smiled ''Ah Lovi~ what's wrong?'' spain asked.

''I...I...Antonio...I want to break up.'' Romano whispered.

''W...What?'' Spain asked.

'' I want to break up.'' Romano repeated.

''Why do you want to break up!'' Spain asked coming out of the bed and grabbing Romano's hand.

''J...Just let me go!'' Romano yelled not facing Spain.

Spain frowned and pushed Romano on the bed. ''No Romano TE AMO TE AMO so I won't...I can't let you leave my side!'' Spain yelled kissing Romano fiercly.

Romano slowly started to tear up. Romano's first thought was 'He doe love me'

Spain broke the kiss ''Lovi?'' ''I'm sorry.'' Romano whispered while the tears fell.

''Why are you sorry? Why are you crying? Why did you want to leave me?'' Spain asked.

''Antonio why am I not loved? Because I was strong in the wars? Because I don't trust people this fast? Because I am the oldest? Or is it because I am south...?'' Romano said starting to cry.

''Lovino...Te amo so don't cry.'' Spain said feeling sorry for Romano.

'' No you prefer Feliciano. You don't want me. Nobody wants me. Even my own family doesn't want me.'' Romano shook his head.

''I prefer you always! TE AMO!'' Spain yelled.

Romano cried harder '' Just let me go!''

Spain hugged him tightly ''Never.''

Romano didn't hug back ''Let...me pleasel eave to my room.''

Spain didn't let go ''Then you need to take your words back.''

Romano shook his head ''JUST LET GO!''

''No not 'till you understand I love you and only you Lovi! Feliciano is nothing compared to you.'' Spain explained hugging Romano tighter.

Romano stayed quiet for a while ''...Why?'' he later asked.

''Becaus your Lovi. Your cute, tsundure, strong, smart, you always put others to the first place and don't think of your ownhapiness before you helped the others, you are so protective of your borthers...'' Spain just started and talked further about the thing he fell in love with.

Romano listened to it all ''...really?''

''Yes! Lovi I always waited for your love, your body, I waited for you.'' Spain said.

Spain felt hapiness entering his body when he felt that Romano hugged him back ''Ca...Can I sleep with you tonight?'' Romano asked blushing a bit.

''Always. Te amo Lovi!'' Spain said kissing Romano again.

''ti Amo Antonio.'' Romano said before kissing back.

Later the two went to sleep.

romano smiled in his sleep 'I do have someone that loves me' were his thought before he went to sleep in Spain's big protective arms.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH ! Finished in 10 minutes. It was another story I made in school because I got bored. I also made a drawning. I will put the drawning on my profile so you can look at it. It's a drawning about FelicianoVeleziano/Veleciano (Whatever.) and romano when they were kids and still small. I didn't draw the face but their backs. I think I did draw the place of their curl in a wrong way.**

**This story is pretty weird. I mean no Romano who cursed and such but I wanted it to be like this. **

**PLEASE REVIEW (I mean seriously review and give me some new ideas) **

**If you guys want me to write a pairing just Pm me! ;)**

**BYE**


End file.
